Unexpected
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: I never really expected to fall in love with the Boy-who-lived. But I'm so glad I did. Drarry. Past!DracoxOC, Severitus, Lemon, Mpreg, slight OC involvement, slight OOC, Mostly DH Compliant


**Well, hell, I've broken down and written a Drarry.**

**My first Harry Potter fiction, my first Drarry, AND my first solo lemon! This is just a day of firsts.**

**NOT BETA'D; I Have no beta, sadly. Any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.**

**Yes, this IS mostly DH compliant. I haven't seen the second part yet, but hopefully, I've gotten most of it right. The only things I knowingly changed was Snape being alive, and tossing an OC into the mix.**

**I've got an OC story for Kitsune in the works, disguised as a Drarry. Because I can. **

**And yes, I know she's rather Mary-Sue, but she's not an all-knowing, perfect girl. She's got problems. I try to make my characters as real as I can, I really do. I'm sorry if she comes across as _too _Mary-Sue, but that's how she is. I have the creative liscense, though, and there's always; ALWAYS someone out there who's played it up worse. **

**Really, she's a self-insert above all else; I write her as I would react in that situation. But of course, as this happens, I tend to play her up a bit more, and I'm trying to play it down. I just suck at it.**

**But I tried to keep her briefly in the story, other than having mentions of what her role might've been behind the scenes. It's not even my Idea to have her once with Draco; you can blame my little sister for that. In all honesty, I don't really like Draco... I just see them as... some kind of friends. The awkward relationship had been his father pressing him to marry a full-blood witch. **

**Arias, based on a friend of mine, is a bit more played down as a quieter, more logical character.**

**Kitsune's really just a smartass.**

**Anyway, I do Hope you enjoy this sad attempt at a three-AM story, the entire 7,000+ words of it!**

* * *

><p>There wasn't much left unsaid between us before he'd let that night.<p>

We'd talked for hours alone before mum and dad came in, surprised to see him, but happy he was there.

We talked as a group for another hour or two, and honestly, while he was there, I was happy. Then eventually, he had to leave.

Harry Potter had stood, smiled and shook my father's hand. He wasn't bandaged or bruised anymore, and most of his scars were gone.

Save for one, of course, but that went without saying.

My mother had thanked him for coming to see us, and hugged him with a smile. She loved to mother him. Then he'd turned to me.

I'd stood slowly and offered my hand, which he took with a little smile. We shook hands, and I showed him out. He'd smiled on the way out, following me down the stairs and through many hallways.

There were no words shared between us, really, until we reached the door. He slipped on his coat and nodded to me with a little smile. I'd nodded back slightly, a little smile gracing my own features.

"Good night, Potter. Tell Severus we say hello." Potter chuckled slightly.

"I'll be sure to." Then, for a moment, there was silence. Just him looking at me, and me looking at him. I could only hear our breathing and the small hoot of an owl outside. I vaguely wondered if Kitsune was watching us from the cover of darkness, but dismissed it when a gentle pair of soft lips graced one cheek, then another. "Good night, Malfoy. Thanks again."

And then he was gone, off into the night.

I looked up into a nearby tree a moment later, and swore that owl's eye just twinkled.

* * *

><p>It was raining the next week, and Kitsune Finnegan was down stairs with my mother, discussing a few things about her baby shower.<p>

I didn't know where father was, and for the moment, I didn't care.

Really, I didn't have anything on my mind. Kitsune's cat, Tinder, rested beside me on my bed, curled up. I gently stroked his head, fiddling with his sensitive, singed ears. I didn't quite know why Goyle singed the feline's ears Kitsune's first year, but he did. Poor thing.

Then I sighed, looking out at the rain. It pattered on the window rhythmically.

Then I thought about Potter. I don't know why. I'd never quite noticed in school, or anywhere else, but he had nice eyes. A lovely emerald that would look… stunning against a shade of Slytherin green. I gently fingered at his sheets, which were that very shade.

Then I shook my head.

No. I didn't hate Potter anymore, and perhaps we were some kind of friends, but he was NOT in love with me by any means.

The whole kissing me on both cheeks was something he'd picked up from mum.

It meant nothing.

Right?

I grumbled at the itch plaguing my left arm.

I scratched a bit at my Dark Mark, frowning at the ceiling before Tinder crawled atop my stomach. He jerked as a small, violet-tinted vial hit him, then bounced onto me.

"Here; Severus sent it. Stops the itching." The American accent was the most obvious giveaway as to who it was. I sat up, sending the fluffball of a cat tumbling into my lap. Kitsune was leaning against the door frame, smiling a bit at me with her seven months of a pregnancy tucked under her sweater.

I picked up the bottle of Salve and examined it a bit as Tinder left me and scampered over to her. I looked at the old, fading Dark Mark on her arm; she wore the damn thing as a badge of honour.

She'd entered the Wizarding War as the enemy, Lived, and was free.

I wore my own in secret, usually tucked under a long, tight black sleeve, though it didn't matter half the time. People knew, and looked at me with distain despite any other fact about me, or my family.

I looked back at her face;

"All right, there?" I asked, shifting a bit on my bed. She shrugged, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"All right. You?" She replied.

"More or less." I muttered. She walked over and sat on my bed, like she often had in the past. She leaned back on her hands, exhaling heavily.

"I see." She replied, gazing at me intently. "I heard Potter visited you a while ago." I noted with an internal frown the slight tug at the corner of her chapped lips.

"Hardly a surprise for you," I muttered accusingly. "You bloody owl, you were there." Her eyes glittered with amusement;

"Aw, caught red-handed." I arched an eyebrow at her in confusion; Red-handed? Another muggle expression? She noticed and quickly corrected; "Guilty as charged."

I didn't care to ask about the red-handed expression and instead narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"So, that damn bird was you… You know it's dangerous, right? To become your Animagus while with child?"

"Past the eighth month," She reminded. "This little guy's only been kicking about for seven." I frowned at her and gave a sigh.

"Fine. Whatever; now, kindly go finish humouring my mother." I muttered, falling back against my bed and rubbing some of the salve on my mark. She huffed, and stood a bit awkwardly.

"Okay, okay, you keep thinking about Potter." I jumped a bit.

"How'd you-"

"Woman's intuition." With that, she turned to the door. She paused at the opening and stated over her shoulder;

"It's time to face the music, Malfoy," She told me. "You're in love with him." With that, she stepped out with Tinder and kicked the door closed. I stared at the door behind her, frowning.

"Dammit."

I promptly collapsed back against my Slytherin-green sheets, which continued to remind me of wide, glittering emerald eyes.

I ran a hand through my hair, which had grown a bit longer and fell slightly in my eyes.

I hated to admit it, but…

"… She's right…"

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday.<p>

I don't know why I'd decided to go drinking with that Perry guy from sixth-year, but here I was. He was hitting it off with some redhead that reminded me distastefully of the Weaselette.

I breathed out a string of smoke, my cigarette dropping from my lips a few moments later and burning out in the ashtray on the bar. My Firewhiskey was gone, but I didn't really care.

I was still thinking about Potter.

He came to visit my family every week, often to check up on us. Mum mothered him, and he and dad struck up the wizard's equivalent of a muggle Political conversation. Then, if we ever got some time alone, he would ask how I was. I would tell him, then do the same. We would remember our days at Hogwarts, talking about the people that made the biggest impacts on our lives, our friends, teachers, past achievements, why exactly we hated each other then.

We didn't now; we could laugh about everything.

There was, of course, the invisible line of Voldemort and a certain barrier about Dumbledore that were simply NOT to be crossed, but I understood and respected that. Other than that, we could speak freely about then, and now, and where we may be going.

Some nights even came to centre around just us, and our families. These were often the nights that Severus, who Potter now lived with, would come over to talk to mum and dad.

We would talk about anything about us; Potter told me the story of his scar, and about how he and Severus were, and so many other things. We occasionally drifted to the Dark Mark, but bounced back just as fast.

I smiled as I thought about it.

If you've told me ten years ago that I'd ever be in that situation with Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, I'd have said you were off your rocker, then proceeded to hex you into next week.

But somehow, we got there.

And if the way that Potter just happened to spot me as he walked in was any indication, we may end up there again.

Or not. Maybe the alcohol was starting to mess with my eyesight.

Then he was sitting beside me;

"Hello, Malfoy." He greeted with a little nod. I nodded back;

"Potter." He spotted my empty glass and singled for the bartender, a young witch with tied up black-with-dark-blue-highlights hair, to bring over two shots of Firewhiskey. She did so, shooting Potter a smile before walking away.

We struck up a small conversation, which then began to grow in size and depth until, by the time last call was reached, we were drunk as hell and apparating to Malfoy Manor. We wound up in my room, and in a vague area of my mind, I wondered if Perry got lucky with that redhead.

But it wasn't quite like it mattered, because Potter and I had shed ourselves down to the bare necessities. I tried blaming on how so damn good he looked on the alcohol.

His shirt was an expensive-looking, deep emerald green dress shirt; He'd probably been somewhere important before the bar. His trousers were obviously tailored to fit, and were slightly flared at the bottom. They were jet black and fit his body painfully well.

It was the belt that surprised me, though; or rather the buckle. It was sterling silver and etched with a coiled serpent, ready to strike. Its eyes were delicate emeralds that glinted slightly in the faint moonlight.

I didn't question him on it, though, as we wound up on my bed. My head was resting on his chest, and his fingers were playing delicately through my hair. We lay like that for a while, just talking back and forth quietly. One of my hands rested on his stomach, thumb gently brushing back and forth. I could feel the bottom of his ribcage through the fabric of his shirt.

"You're thin…" I muttered after a while, out of the blue.

"I know," He murmured back. "Sev says I seem to lack the ability to gain weight…" I chuckled a bit, still brushing my thumb back and forth.

"I see…"

After a few more minutes of quiet, I pushed myself up and walked to the bathroom.

I returned a few minutes later with a little yawn. My eyes rested on Harry, eyes closed and shaggy hair sprawled on the sheets. He was smiling slightly, one arm up beside his head and the other draped across his stomach. As I approached the bed, emerald eyes opened, and he smiled at me.

I paused.

The thought I'd had mere months before, about his eyes and the sheets, was true.

Somehow, against a darker shade of green, the subtle emerald of Harry's eyes popped, sharpened, and just seemed to shine like a gemstone in the moonlight. It was bloody beautiful, and with an alcohol hazed mind, I couldn't stop gaping at him. This earned a chuckle;

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" He asked teasingly; teasingly! I swallowed hard at the glint in those eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Potter." I replied. "But you seem to be laying on my bed, looking absolutely beautiful." He smiled.

"Oh?" He questioned. I nodded dumbly;

"Yes." His eyes grew half-lidded, and I swallowed again.

"What do you plan to do about that?" He asked. I felt a small jolt from just the mere suggestion of what he was insinuating. His legs drifted just slightly farther apart, and white teeth gently bit at red lips.

"Whatever I want."

Before I could stop my body, I was crawling on top of him. His arms were draped around my shoulders loosely, and his half-lidded eyes gazed at me with something akin to need. My body moulded to his almost perfectly; my slightly more muscular build conforming to his more lanky, thin body.

My breath ghosted over his chin and neck, and I pressed a small kiss there. He hummed softly, and curled some of the hair at the base of my neck around his finger. I kissed my way up his cheek until I hit his glasses. I gently slipped them off and placed them on the nightstand beside us.

Then, I leaned down, our breath mingling and ghosting over each other's lips. He pulled himself up, brushing our lips together. I, in turn, applied more force. The kiss, however intoxicated, was wonderful.

I'd thought of kissing Harry before, sure, but I never thought it might feel like this. His lips were soft, moist and really delicious; much better than anyone else I'd ever been with.

Suddenly, though, I could never actually think of kissing anyone else after this. It was just Harry Potter.

I allowed one of my hands to trail my fingertips gently over the side of his neck. He hummed again as I gently requested entrance. His lips parted with no hesitation, and he slowly came out to dance with me.

I pushed my body up slowly, and his hands slipped down to slowly roam my chest. I gave a little groan as he brushed over one of the nubs on my chest, stimulating it through my shirt.

I'd been dressed down; a tighter black sweater over a navy shirt.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, though it was no more than a few minutes, before we remembered that breathing was an essential. I pulled away softly, staring down at him; admiring him. He reached up, gently brushing his fingertips over my cheek. I gently nuzzled at his, reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt. His hands wandered down to tug at the hem of mine.

I sat up and pulled it off, and his hands were exploring my torso again. I gently began kissing at his neck, and he gave a small moan. My fingertips brushed his skin as I reached down to continue my work on his shirt buttons; slowly.

I wanted to take this slow. He probably wouldn't remember a damned thing about this the next day, and wanted to admire his body; take my time and map out every perfection, imperfection, bruise, scratch, scar…

As far as I could tell, he didn't mind a slow pace. In fact, if those sounds were anything to go by, he was enjoying every second of it.

"Ah…" My breath ghosted over his neck as one of his cool, soft fingers traced a scar on my chest. It was soft, but I knew he heard it, and he did it again.

"Where did the scars come from, Draco…"

I paused upon hearing my first name fall from those pink, slightly plumped lips. It excited me a bit; the only other time I'd heard him say it was the Forbidden Forest, first year.

It'd been laced with hatred and malice, then, but now it was lust and curiosity.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I replied, continuing to kiss at the neck before him. A little nip left Harry with a little gasp.

"I would…" He replied, giggling a little. "'S why I asked…" I smiled a bit against his neck before trailing my lips down to his collarbone and chest, slipping the shirt from his pale torso and tossing it on the floor.

"Later…" I murmured, leaning down to kiss at some of the marks on Harry's chest. He hummed a bit, threading his fingers through my hair.

"'M holdin' you to that…" He murmured, gazing at me with a little smile. I nuzzled at his chest with a chuckle,

"All right."

It was surprising that, based on where we were going, and how much alcohol we'd put into our bodies, that we were even having a halfway coherent conversation.

I pushed myself back up to kiss him, humming into his mouth as his hands slipped down my body and rested in the back pockets of my trousers.

The kiss was hot and passionate, as opposed to the slower, gentler one of before.

It lasted until we couldn't stand it before breaking away, a small string of saliva still connecting our mouths. I gently leaned a bit farther up and traced the tip of my tongue over his scar, relishing in his moan, and the delicate arch of his back.

I suckled on it gently, earning a whimper, a whine, and a wriggle of the hips.

"D-Draco…" He whispered as I abused the little mark, earing wriggles and whimpers and little groans.

My lips finally left it, much to his disappointment, and began to trail my lips down, down, down…

I started as small hisses cascaded over those perfect lips; oh, _Merlin_, he was speaking _Parseltongue_...

I wished I could understand what he was saying.

Kitsune'd done this when we were together, and I'll admit, it was pretty hot then. But Harry… Harry's voice hissing at me, urging me to continue with his body, soft 'S's rolling over my skin…

I looked up at him with a little smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Even drunk, he could say no.

A moment passed, as if he was contemplating it.

"_Yesssss_…" The 'S' rolled over me, just like the others, but this one was so exciting…

I kissed just above his belt, softly rubbing him through his trousers. Then I gently tugged at the silver buckle, the snake's eyes dull and lacklustre compared to Harry's.

The buckle came loose, and the belt slipped from his waist.

I undid the button with my teeth because, honestly, I was too lazy to move my arms at that moment. I used the same for the zipper, going painfully slow. He growled a bit at me, kicking me softly in a sign to hurry the hell up.

It made me chuckle, then proceeded to tug his trousers down. Much to my pleasant surprise, he wasn't wearing any underwear. I leaned up to sit back on my knees, pausing as I looked at him for a moment.

His skin was scarred, and slightly bruised, and pale… but absolutely stunning.

The blush on his face was nothing short of enticing (Though I admit, in any other situation, it would be adorable), his eyes were hooded, though the green still shone through, and there was the smallest grin on his face. The stunning white of his skin from being under elegant robes shone brilliantly against the dark green sheets, much like his eyes did, and he was _beautiful_.

He tilted his head a bit, questioning my gaze.

I gently splayed a hand on his stomach, thinking about what it might be like to see it swelled with a child, like Kitsune's. My child, perhaps… I gave a small smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful?" I asked blatantly. His blush deepened slightly and he shook his head.

"No… actually, people usually call me the opposite…" I frowned and leaned down, gently kissing in front of his ear.

"They were wrong…" I breathed softly, and I felt his shiver, even in my body.

"Now you…" He urged softly, reaching down to tug at my belt. "Let me see you…" I nodded and leaned back again, and he followed. His hands deftly worked on my buckle, trying to figure out exactly _how_ to undo it; it was a different design to others.

After a few more tries, he hot it loose and slipped my belt off. Soon followed my trousers, and my underwear. He hummed, running a hand up my torso and being sure to brush both of the erect nubs on my chest. I gasped and leaned back on my hands, the glint in his eyes saying that he was tired of letting me do the work. He leaned down and kissed up my stomach, spending some special time on the scars.

He kissed them, traced him with his lips, gently suckled on them, all driving me wild. He leaned up to kiss me; firm but gentle. He requested entrance, which I granted, and we battled for dominance.

I won, though; I always win. I'm a Malfoy, after all.

He pulled back a few moments later, and my hand rested on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my palm, then trailed his kisses to my wrist and my arm.

I opened my mouth to warn him about the mark; I was sure it would cause him pain to touch it. But he just looked at me, and gently kissed the mark.

To my astonishment, as he touched it, we moaned in tandem.

It felt amazing; I suppose it was his magic reacting to mine, I don't really know, but it was _bloody fucking fantastic_.

"A-ah…" He groaned over the mark, his scar glowing slightly. He kissed it again, tongue gently flicking out to lick it, which sent a whole new sensation through me, and I moaned again.

"Harry…" I murmured; how did a mark like that cause such a damn reaction?

"Draco…" He murmured in response, suckling on the mark with a moan. He finally pulled away from it, blushing and panting slightly. "Felt good…" He muttered, obviously still drunk. I nodded in agreement and he leaned forward, lips ghosting over my neck. "I wanna make you feel good… better…" I tilted my head to the side just so slightly, biting my lip as cool hands ghosted over my thighs.

"I'd like that, Harry…" Obviously, I was still drunk of my arse, too, if I was allowing a drunk man to do this to me.

Or allowing myself to do this with a drunk man.

"Good," He hissed lowly. "Because I wasn't taking 'no' for and answer…" I shivered as he delved lower, that amazing specimen of Wizard gazing up at me with lust-clouded green eyes from right near my-

Oh _Merlin_…

"H-Harry…" I groaned out as his cool hand gently wrapped around me, gently stroking my erection. His lips gently caressed the head, though refused to part for the moment. They ghosted there, making me gasp, write, and wish they'd accept me.

After a few torturous minutes of ghosting lips and cool, calloused skin, a nimble pink tongue met my erection. I gasped, and bucked slightly for more. This earned a chuckle, and a reward. He gently took in the head, his tongue doing some rather sinful things to me already.

Either he'd done this before, or he'd had some very lucky popsicles.

As I was taken deeper into the cavern, control was harder and harder to maintain. His tongue was so warm, and nimble and fleeting, and doing things I didn't even know a tongue was able to _do_.

It soon had me gripping the sheets, running my hands through soft hair and calling out. It felt do damn good; it was so difficult not to go over now!

Then, without warning, he pulled away a smiled at me, some pre-come on the twitching corner of his mouth. I twitched as that nimble pink tongue darted out and swept it up, green eyes rolling subtly back with a soft moan.

That was it.

I pushed him back against the bed and settled between his legs with a flushed face and laboured breath. I took him in my hand- and he was amazing, by God, just to touch- and began slowly stroking him. He gasped quietly and wriggled around as the pace gradually increased.

"Draco…" He moaned out, and my member twitched. He moaned my name again, but then he hissed it out in Parseltongue. I just knew it was my name.

It was nothing but sheer will and a knowledge of what was to come that kept me from release at that very moment.

I stilled my hand, much to his disappointment, and summoned a bottle of lotion. He saw it and bit his lip, squirming just slightly in anticipation. I gazed at him, some of the pearly, off-white liquid draping over my fingers.

He licked his lips as I spread it onto three of them, warming the lotion before gently placing my free hand on his stomach.

One of his legs found its way around my waist, the other over my shoulder. I slowly pressed one finger into him, earning a little groan. I looked at his face; just a bit uncomfortable, not im pain.

He nodded at me slightly, and managed a smile. I nodded back and continued on. My fingers worked quickly; one, then two, finally three; scissoring curling and thrusting to prepare him.

I swallowed hard as he squirmed, whimpered, wriggled and writhed under my ministrations.

The boy-who-lived gazed at me through hooded eyes, the emeralds behind glittering with lust and need. I slowly removed my fingers, and took the lotion again. He gently reached up and took my wrist;

"Let me…" He requested. I nodded slightly, allowing him to take the lotion. He put a generous amount in his palm and slowly warmed it with his fingers. I gave a shuddering sigh as his hand encircled me again, stroking me slowly. After a few moments, my member was coated thoroughly. He smiled softly and leaned up, gently kissing my lips. He softly hissed against them, sending a spark down my spine. Then he leaned back, smiling a bit at me.

I licked my lips, slowly leaning forward and lining myself up with his entrance.

He hissed something else with a little wriggle of his hips, and I slowly pressed in. A groan fell from both of us; despite the preparation, he was so _tight_…

After a few more moments, I was fully inside; and it felt _amazing_.

I waited for him, kissing at his neck as he adjusted, clinging to me closely.

A few moments later, a hiss greeted my ear. It was Parseltongue at first, making me shiver, until a low hiss muttered; "_Move…_" I swallowed slowly and nodded a bit, slowly pulling out. I did so almost all the way before slowly pushing back in.

Our pace at the start was slow, steady and sensual; every little movement felt amazing, every little sound egged me on, every sight of him making me fall so deep in love all over again.

It hurt so much that this was probably just a drunken one- night-stand that he wouldn't remember in the morning.

But for the moment, I could forget the hurt, and show us both pleasure.

Then he bit down on my shoulder gently;

"Faster…" He muttered, wriggling his hips and making me moan. His wish was my command right now, and the pace increased.

He was clinging tightly to me, head tilted to the side as I ravaged his neck. The pace was fast and furious now, my alcohol drowned mind finally giving into to the sheer pleasure of it all and not really caring about anything else.

His moans and cries and sensual hisses of Parseltongue grew in frequency and volume, and proceeded to excite me even further.

"Draco!" He called out as I felt myself drawing closer and closer to the edge. "Gon- Gonna come!" He emphasized this point with an arch of the back, a long moan and a grip on my hair.

One of my hands found its way to Harry's bobbing erection, stroking him in time with my thrusts. He called out at this, and I rested my lips next to his ear;

"Together, Harry…" I murmured huskily. "Come with me…"

He bit his lips and let them go, where I captured them in a heated kiss, giving one final thrust before finally going over. He cried out against my lips, and tensed around me, back arched as our lips finally disconnected. Mine rested near his neck as he came, seed coating his chest and my hand.

He gazed at me, face flushed and panting and eyes half-lidded.

"That… Oh!" I didn't even listen to him as I brought my hand up to my lips, licking it clean.

"You taste good," I muttered. "What can I say?" He blushed harder and smiled, humming softly as I lapped his essence from his chest. I felt his hand running through my hair.

My body yelled at me to relax, but Harry won over my body right now.

"That was…" A small sigh as I suckled on a scar. "Amazing, Draco…"

"I try…" I murmured, gathering the last of him on my finger and suckling it off. "You were," A groan erupted from both of us as I pulled out and lay down beside him. "You were amazing." He reached up, kissing the corner of my mouth before resting his head on my chest. I fetched my wand from the bedside table and muttered a quick cleaning spell on us. He cuddled into me tiredly, and I threaded my fingers through his unruly hair.

"Déjà vu…" He murmured with a little giggle. "I seem to recall starting in a position like this…" I chuckled as I recalled that he was right; not the exact position they were in, but a similar one.

I pulled a folded blanket from the end of the bed and up over us, smiling as he nuzzled into my chest softly, drawing imaginary designs on my stomach. It wasn't until he stopped a few minutes later, and a small snore broke the silence, did I gently kiss the top of his head-

"I love you, Harry Potter…"

-and finally admit out loud how I felt about him. In his presence. Then I gave a sigh and rested against my pillow.

I could hear the hoot of an owl, but couldn't bring myself to wonder about Kitsune and her snooping ways.

Then, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Malfoys don't cry.<p>

It just doesn't happen that way.

But when I woke up this morning, and Harry was gone, I was close.

I knew he wouldn't remember last night at all; I knew it, and he would wake up, see me, panic, and flee. I knew that because that's what most people would do if they woke up next to me, naked, with no recollection of the night before.

I'd expected it, but a small place in my heart had hoped he would stay; that I would wake up beside him this morning, he would give me a smile, say good morning, maybe even kiss my cheek.

As much as I'd wished it would happen, it didn't, and I couldn't do much about it. I tugged on my shirt and a pair of underwear and pants, and I walked downstairs. Mum was flipping through some muggle magazine, and dad was reading a book.

They flitted conversation back and forth contently when I came wandering down the stairs. I sat at the table, folded my arms, and rested my head on them.

"All right, Draco?" Dad asked. I looked up at him, an elegant eyebrow arched in question. I nodded, putting my head back down and muttering the most common lie in the world.

"I'm fine."

* * *

><p>It was months we didn't hear from him.<p>

_Months_.

In months, Kitsune had her child, named mum and dad his Godparents, mum and dad completely renovated one area of the manor, and I fell into a deeper and deeper depression.

Why wouldn't he come see us, or even owl us?

Even Severus stayed away, though he stopped by a few times to drop off some of that salve for us. And even then, more often than not, Kitsune did it; it seemed that anyone that was of any relevance to Harry James Potter seemed to be ignoring Malfoy Manor and its residents at all cost.

I was usually holed up in my room, save for the few times a day mum would check on me, or bring me something to eat when I just couldn't go down stairs.

I knew they worried about me, but dad usually played off; "He's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

I agreed with him, but I didn't seem to be doing a very decent job.

It was about six months after Harry and I had our one-night-stand that I was able to stay out of my room for most of the day.

Mum was absolutely delighted that I was eating with her and dad again, and I wasn't being a shut in all day.

I spent most of the day reading; It honestly felt good to catch up on Poe- Kitsune recommended him, and Masque of the Red Death really intrigued me. The raven was good, as well, but The Masque just… well, it just hit closer to home.

I was halfway through my third read of the story, there was a loud knock on the large wooden doors in the corridor.

I looked up from my seat in the study, legs crossed as I wondered who was there. I heard my father's voice, with someone who sounded like Severus. I stood slowly and peeked out into the main corridor, where my father was trying to reason with my rather furious looking Godfather. I slowly stepped out, brow furrowed in confusion.

Severus yelled at dad a few more times, receiving calm responses from my father. Then his dark eyes spotted me, and glared hard. He swept past dad and toward me threateningly, making me step back a bit.

Suddenly he had a fistful of my shirt and was inches from my face.

"What have you done, Malfoy…" He growled darkly, looking as if he wanted to kill me. I squeaked;

"Wh-what?" He shook me slightly.

"Don't play ignorant with me; I mean Harry!" I blushed guiltily. I was silent for a moment; "Well?" My parents were gazing at me in confusion as I took a breath.

"We were drunk," I replied lowly. "It just happened-"

"Just happened?" He snapped. "Well, in your alcohol drenched mind, did you ever consider using protection!" I blinked. What was he talking about?

"…Protection…?"

"Protection! Safe sexual intercourse; A condom, some kind of a spell, potion; something like that! Honestly, boy, I knew you were stupid. I didn't think you were that dense."

"Wha-"

"And then to tell him you want nothing to do with the child at all? Merlin, don't you have any morals?" My eyes grew wide.

"…Child?" I muttered dumbly. What child? Wait… Was Harry…?… Oh, Merlin…

"Yes, a child!" He shot back. "And don't even tell me you knew nothing about i-" Then he stopped short. I don't know if it was the sudden drainage of colour in my cheeks or the shell-shocked expression on my face, or perhaps his own words, but he just stared at me for a moment, understanding dawning on him.

"Merlin…" He muttered. "…You didn't know…"

"H-Harry…" I began slowly. "Is… Pregnant…?" He gazed at me for a moment before releasing me and nodding.

"Yes…" I was torn between Horror and Elation. My father cleared his throat and stepped forward;

"Perhaps we can take this to the sitting room…" He suggested. Severus simply nodded, and we all retired to that room. I gazed at the floorboards.

"How did this happen?" My mother asked after a few moments of silence. She was obviously trying to keep her own excitement buried, but the smile tempting her lips was betraying her fiercely. All eyes were in one place. On me.

"We were… we met at the bar a few months back… started talking, and got drunk… We wound up here after last call…and… it just… happened." I replied, blushing.

"I see." My father replied, obviously disappointed, but not ready to kill me.

Yet.

Severus stared at me.

"Draco," He began. "Things are very different for wizards than they are for muggles, especially when it comes to a child. Male Wizards can, and will, if not protected, conceive." I paled.

It would figure that when I have sex with Kitsune, a very _female _full-blood witch, nothing. But Harry Potter? First time's the bloody charm.

"It's not the fact that he's pregnant that surprises me, though." Mum admitted after a few moments. We looked at her. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at me. "Draco, you realize that you have not siblings." I nodded.

"Yes. What's that have to do with it?"

"For a full-blooded witch or wizard, a child is a rare thing." My father explained. "That's why there are so few children from full-blooded families, the Paris and Weasley families being stunning exceptions." I blinked, then I realized;

"So that's why Kitsune didn't get pregnant…" My father nodded.

"You had sex with Kitsune?" Severus questioned, eyes darkening at the thought of me having sex with his precious Goddaughter.

"It's best if we focus on the task at hand, Severus." My father reminded, and my old Professor nodded in agreement.

"Right." A sigh, and he was looking at me again. "Draco Malfoy. Do you love Harry?" I blinked, surprised at the brashness.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you in love with Harry Potter?" He asked again.

"And answer truthfully." My father added. I blushed, took a deep breath, turned to Severus and nodded.

"Yes. I fell in lust with him in fifth-year…" I admitted. "Discovered I loved him in seventh, after the fall of the Dark Lord. Fell in love with him a few months ago… when he was saying goodnight. Been in love ever since."

I was astonished when I realized that my father wasn't seething over my love, or relations, with a half-blood. He just seemed deep in thought, mum ecstatic, and Severus just… staring at me.

He stood a moment later.

"I'll educate you in proper protection later," He muttered lowly. "But right now, you may want to tell him that." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Apparently, he thinks you hate him enough to not want a single thing to do with the child." He motioned for me to follow; "Come on." I stood and followed him, my parents following me before we all apparated to Snape manor, which had been merrily rebuilt.

Severus walked up the stairs ahead of me, my parents opting to stay down in the foyer. Severus knocked on the door of what I could only assume was Harry's bedroom.

"Harry," He began. "May I come in?" The door opened, and I could see inside the Weasel and Granger, and Harry on his bed. His stomach was flat, though that looked like it made him uncomfortable. He smiled at Severus, and I could see the Weasel glaring at me.

"Hi, Sev." He replied, watching the man walk in. Severus nodded to Granger and her husband;

"Thank you for watching him while I was gone."

"You're welcome," Granger replied, managing a polite smile. "I take it you spoke to him?"

"Please say you didn't, Sev…" Harry begged, seeming to remember why Severus had been missing. I heard the man sigh.

"I did, Harry… And it was wrong of you to lie to me." Granger seemed surprised.

"Lied?" She asked. "What did he lie about?"

"He never told Malfoy about the child… He had no idea."

"_What?_" Granger shrieked. "Harry, why would you do that?" Harry remained silent.

"Apparently, Malfoy very much wants to be a part of this pregnancy…" Severus continued. "Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, thank you… But I think Harry and my guest need to settle this themselves."

"No… You didn't!" Harry yelped.

"I did. He's outside the door."

"Severus!" Granger and Weasley stood, walking out of the room. She stopped.

"… I'm sorry for thinking poorly of you in this situation. Treat him well." I could plainly see her own pregnancy under her shirt and nodded.

"Right…" I muttered, gulping as they walked away and Severus motioned me in. I took a deep breath and did as instructed, gazing at Harry with hurt eyes. Severus slipped out of the room.

There was a silence between us for a long few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, voice slightly weak. He averted his eyes. "…Do you really not love me so much that you didn't want me anywhere near your child?" I asked. He didn't respond. After a few minutes, I sighed, and began to leave.

"No." He finally replied, just as my hand rested on the doorknob. "I… I'm not out of love with you…"

"… Then why…" Was all I could ask, never moving from the door.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He replied. "I… I didn't know how you'd react, I assumed the worst… I'm sorry, but you need to understand where I'm coming from! We were drunk; I didn't know if you wanted something more than a one night stand, and if you did, if it reached to a life, a family…." I turned to look at him, those tears paining me. "I'm sorry…"

"Harry," I murmured, walking over to sit beside him. "I could never hate you… anymore, anyway…" I gently cupped his cheek, and kissed the other one; "I… I love you…" He paused for a moment before swallowing softly.

"I love you, too…" He murmured back softly, and gently turned my head to brush his lips against mine. I peck him lovingly, then put a gentle hand on his stomach.

"… Let me see?" I asked quietly. He nodded and retrieved his wand, gently dragging the tip over his stomach.

"_Finite._" He murmured softly, and I felt his stomach grow. He gave a small sigh of relief, and I gently rubbed the bump.

_So,_ I mused,_ this is what it would look like._

I gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh, Harry…" He smiled back. "You're beautiful." I whispered. He blushed;

"Thank you…" He replied, and I gently pushed his shirt up. "… Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked softly. I gently rested my lips on the delicate bump, humming.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "But whatever they are, I love them," I pressed a gentle kiss to his stomach, earning a smile. "Because they're _ours_."

He smiled brightly, and stood with me. I kissed him again; gentle and tender.

"I'm sorry I… took advantage of you that night." I murmured. He kissed my cheek.

"You didn't," He replied. "I wanted it just as much as you."

"I'm so glad to hear that…" I murmured. He chuckled, and lead me down the stairs to where Mum fawned over him and insisted on her planning his baby shower. Dad seemed… actually pleased with me. And the fact that he'd finally have an heir. Perhaps not his dreamed-of full-blood heir, but an heir nonetheless. Harry smiled and embraced him, and then stood happily with me.

* * *

><p>News about his pregnancy was soon out in the papers;<p>

'**Hero of Wizarding World Pregnant; Former Draco Malfoy the father'**

It wasn't a shock at all, in fact, we'd expected it.

What we hadn't expected, however, was when the one child we'd known of turned out to be two.

Two boys;

Albus Severus Malfoy and Cedric Lucius Malfoy.

One, Cedric, had Harry's shaggy, unruly black hair and my pale blue eyes. The other, his fraternal twin, Albus, possessed my hair colour and Harry's eyes.

They bounced excitedly on Platform Nine-and-three-quarters, one with a Tiger owl as his companion, the other with a particularly non-venomous serpent. I smiled at that; a born Slytherin.

Cedric smiled up at me.

"Dad, what house do you think I'll be in?" He asked. I shrugged,

"Not sure."

"I can see him as a Ravenclaw." A Scottish accent stated behind me. I turned to smile at Arias Thimbleby. She had a book tucked under her arm, and her quill tucked into that. She adjusted her glasses and greeted the boys.

"I'm sure you would," I replied. She smiled. "But what're you doing here? I know you don't have any offspring to bid farewell to."

"No, I'm here with Kitsune. She asked me to be here to show Jake off again this year, what with her being so close to her due date on little Corrine." She explained. "And Seamus had to work, so of course I said yes."

"I see."

Harry walked up with a chuckle and another slight baby bump; the fruits of our eleven-year labour to try again. He gathered the boys;

"Hello, Arias," He greeted in passing.

"Harry." She acknowledged. He smiled and lead the boys off to the painfully-obvious Hufflepuff that was Jake Finnegan and his mother. He was starting off this year, as well.

"Anyway," She began, letting her quill pen go and hover beside her, poised to write in her book. "I'm doing an article on the 'Wonder Family'. Mind If I ask you a few questions, Draco?"

"Sure."

The interview was fast, and to the point.

"Finally," She began, head tilted and short red hair tucked back. "Just... tell me one thing about you." I paused, and thought. Then I glanced over at Harry, smiled, and turned back to the redhead.

"I never expected to fall in love with the Boy-who-lived. But I'm so glad I did."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week later, when I was sitting in the study of Malfoy Manor, did Harry hear about that.<p>

I was reading an English rendition of The Tongue-Cut Sparrow, when he walked in. He flattened my book onto my desk and gently kissed at my neck.

"Eh?" I turned my head, only to have him kiss me. I hummed a bit, kissing back gently.

"I'm glad you did, too." He said simply after pulling away, then he just smiled at me, and walked away.

I smiled after him.

_Yeah,_ I mused, closing my book and following him out, _Very glad_.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he stood in the window.

"You expect to do that and get away scot-free?" I asked. He chuckled, resting his hands over mine.

"I hoped not." I smiled, hugging his four-months-pregnant body close to mine.

"Got your wish." He turned in my arms and gently pecked my lips.

"So, your falling in love with me was unexpected?" He teased. I chuckled.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"But a good unexpected."

"Yes," I agreed. "A wonderful unexpected."

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy end... odd sex scene... OCs... Mpreg... *Hides under her rock*<strong>

**I own NOBODY but Kitsune, Arias, Jake, Albus Severus MALFOY (Yes, different from the Albus from the epilouge) and Cedric Lucius. Everyone else belongs to the briliant J.K. Rowling.**

**Special thanks to C.S. Garden, for more help than she thought she was during this!**

_**Hope you enjoyed~ Reviews are love, and flames just kindle the fire in which I bake my Pocky~!**_

_**-Sincerely yours, StrawberryPockyStix~**_


End file.
